Meeting Optimus Prime
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: This is a story of Optimus Prime having a human and their first meeting.


Akadeanna walked the path from her palace to her Royal Stables, she was planning to go check on her protectors and their team; and she was expected for a 2 hour medical training lessons with Sorin. So she had to get her mare ready for the ride. The young Egyptian Queen wasn't dressed in her normal royal attire, she was dressed more like a healer as she had to for when working with Sorin.

Her mind drifted, as she approached the entrance to the stables, remembering a conversation she had overheard between Stardancer and Sorin the day before, wondering who they had been talking about.

_Flashback_

Akadeanna sat reading, some history stuff, which Sorin had given her about Cybertronic healing, and she had saw Stardancer come in to talk to Sorin. She heard Sorin's voice speaking softly to Stardancer and he asks, "When do you think they will be here Stardancer?" Stardancer shrugs and says, "They were supposed to be here yesterday, something must have delayed them or he's afraid that he won't find her." Sorin sighs and says, "Probably something came up."

Stardancer asks, "Do you have any ideas who she might be?" Sorin nods at his Prime's question and he says, "I think it might be my student, I feel him around her." Stardancer says, "Well when he arrives with the others, we will know for sure." Sorin nods and says, "I hope so Stardancer."

_End Flashback_

Akadeanna had regretted now not asking Sorin who he and Stardancer had been talking about, but she decided when she got to their base she'd ask the Mech's about who they were talking about she had a feeling that at least the last bit of the conversation had been about her as she was the only femme student of Sorin's, she laughed slightly as she thought of the term Mech and Femme shaking her head, 7 years and she was starting to sound like them.

Before the young Queen even realized it she was standing in front of her mare's stall, but as she looked into the stall something didn't look right as there was another black horse standing near her mare that looked male to her, but he also seemed much larger. She opens her stall door cautiously and enters the stall and she walks over to the 2 horses standing there.

Akadeanna rubs her mare's nose, but as she does a sharp pain raced through her back and she let a string of swear words escape her lips mostly English swears, but a few Cybertronian did slip out, it was the first time in 13 years that the mark had ever reacted to anything. Akadeanna walks over to the stallion in the stall and rubs his nose and she says _who in the world are you? Why are you causing my mark to react?_

The stallion actually seemed to understand her in a different way then most animals the young Queen had spoken to did and under the young Queen's eyes he started to shift forms. Akadeanna was a bit startled as she recognized the movements, of one from Cybertron, transforming having spent 7 years getting to know Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team. The young Queen backs up a bit frightened as she didn't know if this was an Autobot or Decepticon who was near her.

It took 5 minutes before the stallion had finished transforming and nervously Akadeanna moved closer to the Mech that now stood in the stall, thankful that she had the stables designed to fit one like him, but she was tense until she spotted the blue mark gracing his chestplates and she relaxed realizing this was an Autobot. The rather tall Mech then knelt down to get a better look at the femme who spoke to him.

Akadeanna watched the large Mech kneel down; she knew it was to get a better look at her as she was rather small compared to him. Midnight blue optics blink at her before he spoke and he says, "My name is Optimus Prime I am the newest Autobot leader of Earth. As to why your mark reacted I don't know." Akadeanna raised an eyebrow she had heard mention of an Optimus Prime before in passing especially when she would sit and talk with Beta second in command to the twin black jets who were her protectors.

Akadeanna moves a bit closer to the Mech wincing as the mark started getting more painful and she stepped back again, definitely he was the cause of the pain she was feeling. Her mind again wandered to the conversation she had heard the day before could he be the one they were talking about. She finally asked, "Could a mark of the human of an Autobot cause him or her pain when near the chosen Autobot for the first time?"

Optimus was rather startled at the femme's question, but he nods and says, "Yes that's what my older brother's say. Why do you ask?" Akadeanna shrugs her shoulders and says, "Well because I have a Protoform Of a bot gracing my back according to my healers and Sorin. Sorin told me that it shows when a human has an Autobot guardian who has yet to take his or her first disguise."

That caught the large Prime off-guard when she mentioned Sorin and he asks, "You know Sorin?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah I know all Of Stardancer and Stargazer's team," she pauses and shrugs and says, "it's why my brother's doing my duties here today so I can go off to see them. I have a 2 hour lesson with Sorin today." Optimus was startled that this woman knew Of his older brother's and their team. Akadeanna then asks, "Were you and your team supposed to be here 2 days ago?"

Optimus was shocked, but he nods and says, "Yeah we were supposed to be here 2 days ago, but I caught a small virus and we couldn't come until today. How did you know that?" Akadeanna shrugs and says, "I was sitting in the med-bay reading some history of Cybertronic healing when I overheard Sorin and Stardancer talking, they were trying to keep it quiet, but I have very sharp hearing."

Optimus was shocked, but he asks, "How long have you known Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team?" Akadeanna shrugs and says, "it's been 7 years; I was 6 years old when I met them. Met Stardancer first then he took me to meet the rest Of his team," she pauses and shrugs before saying, "I see them everyday, either Stardancer and Stargazer come here to my palace to see me or like today I go to see them."

Optimus was shocked at her words and asks, "How long after they arrived here on Earth did you meet them?" Akadeanna didn't even have to think before she answered the young Prime she says, "they had been here on Earth 3 Earth hours when I met them. Stardancer is rather protective over me." Optimus was confused and asks, "Do you know why he is?" Akadeanna shrugs and says, "Because he's one of my two protectors and I've heard him say before that I'm the human of a Prime."

Optimus was shocked at her words that his older brother Stardancer was her protector, but he asks, "Who is your other protector?" Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Stargazer is my other protector, however the whole team takes turns protecting me too." Optimus was even more shocked, and asks, "How did you meet them?" Akadeanna sighs softly at the question, even after 7 years she never forgot that fearful day no matter how hard she tried to forget it.

Akadeanna took a deep breath before she spoke and she says, "My guards had took me out of the palace for a trip to the market, and I got separated from them. As I was trying to find them this large figure decided he'd try and attack me; I found out later from Stardancer that the figure's name was The Fallen and that he is a Decepticon. Before The Fallen could lay a servo on me this equally large black jet attacked him, I was even more scared as I thought the jet figure might be fighting the other one because he wanted to hurt or kill me, which wasn't the case."

She stops and sighs before saying, "It was Stardancer who saved my life that day, once The Fallen had fled Stardancer picked me up and together we found my guards and then 5 minutes after that he took me to meet the rest of his team." Optimus was shocked at her words.


End file.
